sketchian_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Miss KO
Kathleen Orbytaun, aka Miss KO, is a character from Sketchia-23. Background Early life From a young age, Kathleen Orbytaun has been a prodigy among her family. She has a mech driver's license which she obtained fairly thanks to her parents teaching her successfully. She attends Penciltown Elementary to keep the license valid, as it is one of her requirements. DLC- Choose Your Fighter! Kathy first calls upon AnthonyM when she notices something strange upon arriving home; her mother went missing! With his help, her mech is upgraded for battle and fueled up with Creativium and Destructivium energy cells. Upon finding her held hostage by a rowdy buyer, the two set the fellow straight. She later asks for Strongarm to help her calibrate the mech and run stress tests on it. During this time, Kathy makes notes to understand how sturdy her mech is and how she can improve it. Personality Positive Traits * Very kind toward most people. * Adventurous and cocky, especially during battle. * Incredibly curious. Negative Traits * Her cockiness can get her carried away in battle. * She's incredibly fidgety when picked up, and tries to squirm out of anyone's grip. * She can easily provoke most attackers. Powers and Abilities Miss KO * Excels at piloting her KO Mech. * Always carries her Fighting Remote. * PASSIVE: Mad Taunt (Enemies will prioritize Kathy over all other allies, even while she's in her mech.) * HYPER MODE: Plasma Push (Kathy uses her remote to create a plasma force field that pushes enemies back.) KO Mech * Is built with a swiveling torso and four-pronged claws. * Has plasma-charge launchers outfitted into the claws. * Can hover using the boosters on its back. * Can spring its pilot into the air with its torso coil. * HYPER MODE: Force Field (The Mech creates a force field that protects itself and its pilot for 10 seconds. It has a 15-second cooldown.) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Headset: Greenlit Headset * Shirt: Crosshair Tee * Skirt: Wave Skirt * Shoes: Mary Janes * Jumpsuit: Pilot Suit * Mech: KO Mech Weapons * Other: Fighting Remote * Hammer: Kathy's Toy Hammer Physical Appearance Miss KO Kathleen has long red hair with a green streak through a part of it, and wears a headset with green lights. She's seen commonly wearing a pink T-shirt with her crosshair print on it, a pink and green skirt, white stockings, and Mary Janes. When piloting her mech, she wears a green jumpsuit with darker green details. KO Mech The KO Mech is green in color, with Kathy's crosshair insignia all over it. It has bulky arms with four claws and photon cannons in each arm. The mech's torso is a coil, and the legs are sturdy with two toes. The mech also has rocket boosters on its back. Merits * Was the youngest Fighter to sign up for the 154th Sketch Arena. * Collaborated with AnthonyM to allow Mixium power cells in her KO Mech. * Made friends with Ace and Wyldcard Paufinton, and won against both in a game of Card Slam. Trivia * Miss KO is one of four characters to be playable thanks to the Choose Your Fighter! DLC pack. The others include Ace, Wyldcard, and Mesmorandus. * Miss KO falls under the "little girl in a mech suit" trope, which examples including Catherine Kyoubashi from the Arcana Heart series, Tron Bonne from the Mega Man series, and Mechanica from ARMS. See also Category:Characters Category:Characters from U23 Category:Characters from Planet Sketchia